Fix My Computer!
by BertieTiger
Summary: Davis' computer isn't working, Kari promised him she'd be on MSN that day she never usually logs on . Davis panics as he has got it into his head that if he asks her out online she will definitely agree. He ends up phoning Izzy to help...


Fix My Computer!

**Community: Digimon  
Main Characters: Davis and Izzy  
Location: Davis' room  
Pairings: none, well... a slight Daikari in the form of Davis and his mad crush**

Summary: Davis' computer isn't working, Kari promised him she'd be on MSN that day (she never usually logs on). Davis panics as he has got it into his head that if he asks her out online she will definitely agree. He gets Izzy to come over and fix his computer. Personalities and priorities clash.

Davis was bouncing down the road to his house. It was not often that Kari goes on MSN - Tai usually makes sure of that as he is always on there. He wondered how this evening would turn out - whether he would ruin a very special friendship, or begin a 'new life', so to speak.

So you can imagine his horror and despair to come home, and find June on his computer.

"JUNE! Get off my computer!"

"But… Daaaavis! I need it! I'm talking to T.K. - did you know that Matt's favourite ice cream flavour is Strawberry?!" June countered, throwing Davis off balance. He would of guessed that her use of his computer had something to do with Matt… Then it struck him.

"Wait! You're talking to T.J?!"

"Yes! I talk to him to find out how Matt's day has gone!" June said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Davis flung his arms out to release the anger building up inside him, and by doing so struck the computer monitor. It wobbled for a second, then stopped. Davis breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as soon as he saw the screen. It was blue, and had white writing on it.

"June! Look what you made me do!" June just stared back at him in disgust.

"Hey! You're the one who hit the computer! Have fun fixing it, I'm going to phone T.K. instead!" And with that June stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

While Davis silently screamed, he had an idea. He could call Izzy and ask him to come round! He still owed him a favour ever since he managed to get the mobile number of the girl that he liked…

"Izzy! I need you to come round, NOW!"

"Davis? Why - is the end of the world upon us?!"

"Right now she could be talking to T.P. and he might ask her out with a little smiley that says "I Love You". Of course this is the end of the world!"

"Okay! Davis, calm down! I will be there in 5 minutes!" With that he hung up, and waited not-so-patiently for Izzy. It took him a little longer than 5 minutes, which earned him a rant from Davis, demanding why he was so late.

Izzy took one look at the computer, and blinked. He turned around to face Davis.

"Davis! you're computer's fine!"

"No it's not! The screen is blue and nothing I click or press does anything!"

"That's because it's crashed. All you had to do was re-boot…"

Davis looked a bit embarrassed. He thanked Izzy for coming anyway, and saw him out of his house. He then proceeded to re-boot the computer, cheering in delight when he managed to sign into MSN glitch-free. The second he did, a message from Kari popped up.

Kari says: Davis! Don't go anywhere, I need to speak to you!

Davis' heart did back flips. He wasted no time in replying, and soon the conversation was in full swing.

Davis says: So, what do you wanna talk about?

Kari says: I have something I need to tell you. And it's… kind of personal.

Davis says: Er… okay, shoot.

Kari says: Okay… well, for the past year or so, I've developed a bit of a crush on you… You're not like the other guys, Davis - you make me laugh a genuine laugh, not a pity laugh to please someone. I hope you will understand, and I know that you like me too. Davis I am going to be blunt. Will you go out with me?

Davis actually fell off of his chair in shock. Kari was asking him out! He never would of guessed in a million years that she would, he always thought that he would end up asking her out…

Davis says: KARI! Are you serious! You actually don't know how shocked I am… I hope that my next message tells you my answer…

And with that, he sent a little emoticon that said 'I Love You'.

END.


End file.
